


Brand New Days

by theholylight



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, and he dated them both, as in they both crushed on him, f/f - Freeform, implied major character death, not a song drabble/fic, otp, past relationship (s), past-f/m, protagonists name used to be Arisato Minato, rated for mentions of past character death, spoilers for the p3 ending, the girls comforting each other, two broken-hearted girls find love, without them knowing about it until after the Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Dealing with loss on your own is hard. Luckily, there is someone who could share and understand your pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yukari grieves over Minato's death in the dorm's lounge before the events of the Answer when Aigis finds her...
> 
> (Aigis/Yukari, Aikari, drabble)

Loud sobbing could be heard from the lounge.

Aigis, who was walking down the stairs after they put away their Evokers for what could be the last time, froze before slowly turning to look around the corner, her blue eyes softening with sadness at seeing Yukari crying on the couch with her head buried in her hands.

"Yukari-san..."

The blonde carefully made her way towards the brunette, gently and almost soundlessly - as not to give her a shock - sitting down beside her, reaching out with one hand to put it on Yukari's shoulder. What happened next was something Aigis didn't expect, especially given their past history with their leader and finding out that he had been going out with both of them, to which the brunette hadn't reacted to all that well, while the blonde herself was unsure of how to feel about it. Human emotions were still so new to her, after all, but she never thought that Minato-san would.... well, Yukari-san clearly didn't too, but... it did make her wonder if they had known the real Minato Arisato at all...

... the archer launched herself into the android's arms, shocking Aigis to the point that her blue eyes widened in a comical manner.

"A-Aigis!" 

Somewhat unsure of what to do, she responded to the sobbing that almost sounded like a plea by patting Yukari's back before deciding that it wasn't enough, lifting the mess of a girl up and placing her onto her lap.

"...!"

The anti-Shadow weapon chuckled slightly when all Yukari did after her initial shock was bury her head into her shoulder, continuing to cry even more as Aigis gently brushed through her hair.

"It's alright, Yukari-san... let it all out... it will feel better..."

... she trailed, not understanding why she felt her own eyes prickle with tears. She knew why Minato-san did what he did so why was she crying...?

Almost acting on instinct, Aigis wrapped her arms around Yukari and buried her head into the brunette's shoulder as well, surprised when she began to feel better. So in shock, in fact, that she almost missed Yukari's next words.

"A-Aigis... we have to protect t-this world... for h-his sake... everyone's s-sake... I think that's what he would want u-us to do..."

With a soft smile, the blonde pulled away to look at the other's face, the tears just kept on coming for both of them.

"... I a-agree, Yukari-san. We shall do that and one day, we will be able to visit him... happy that we made him proud... and with no lingering sense of guilt or sadness..."

The archer grinned back at her before nodding.

"Yes. Let's make the future bright together, Aigis."

 


End file.
